Meddical Miracles
by Sailorscoutlaney
Summary: When Kevin is about to lose the only person he has left in his life, will a fated encounter be his saving grace?
1. Chapter 1

" Make sure his levels stabilize also I recommended upping his current blood pressure medications and making sure he adds baby aspirin to his daily regimen" The doctor double checked the clipboard for a second time, signed his signature at the bottom and handed it off to the his intern. "I am going to check on a few other patients. Ill sign off on their charts but its up to you to put in the orders and make final decisions. I know you can do it Dr, Vincent."

Eddward smiled while writing on the patients chart "Thank you Dr. Swanson, I will see that everything is taken care of accordingly. Have a great weekend, sir."

Eddward began walking down the east wing of the hospital, he was almost finished with this side of Dr, Swanson's patients when he heard someone yell his name "HEY EDDWARD WAIT UP!" Eddward stopped and turned around to see a familiar " Hello Dr. Jenson, How may I be of service to you?"

Jenson spoke softly but quickly trying to catch his breath and explain at the same time "Eddward, I have a patient who- well see what happened is the doctor of my residency- ok there is this woman now and-" Jenson stopped to take in a big breath

" Good lord, Dr. Jenson, lets go to my office where you can explain yourself and I will get you some water." Eddward patted Dr. Jenson on the shoulder and led the way to his office.

"Of all the irresponsible things to do!" Eddward shouted, "How could he leave that? And who will you reside under now to finish out your residency?"

Jenson had his head in his hands as Edd looked at him. "This woman you speak of, I can see if Dr. Swanson will take her under his care granted that you still are her residing physician. I would do it myself but you seem to know so much about the situation and in her condition I do not believe a change would be a beneficial to her needs."

Jenson looked up at Eddward "The hospital told me I would be fine and would still be able to complete my residency here and I would really appreciate if you could ask Dr. Swanson about her care. Her husband died some time ago and she only has a son, but between the both of them she can not afford to pay such hefty medical expenses although her son tries. I don't want to give up on her because the insurance industry is money hungry, do you understand what I mean?

Eddward knew all too well what his friend and colleague Dr. Jenson was going through. The struggle of having to let patients go who needed his care but because of insurance and money they would not receive it and most likely die soon, and in a first world country to beat it all. Eddward scoffed at the thought then his anger turned to empathy. He put his hand on Jensons shoulder " It will be alright Matthew, I will do everything in my power to help you help her get the care she deserves"

Eddward finished his hospital rounds and decided to retire to his office to eat the lunch he had packed this morning. He made a phone call to Dr. Swanson while he ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, explaining the situation Matthew was in and how it would be a personal favor Eddward would not forget. Dr. Swanson assured Eddward there was no favor needed as he was one of the brightest and best residency student he had ever had the pleasure of knowing let alone working with, Dr. Swanson said he would call Matthew immediately and get things set up. Eddward thanked him a hundred times over as he hung up the phone. He smiled to himself pleased with the progress of the situation. He began to finish his patients necessary paperwork and check in a few of the critical patients before heading home.

It was late, Eddward had been kept over after two of his patients lost stability. He was in his office finishing the paperwork and eating a snack when the days earlier events floated though his mind he hadn't gotten the name of the woman but he did know the location. "I shall at least pass by the room" Eddward thought. He closed up his office and began to go to the fourth floor.

The sign read "KELLY S. CANCER WARD" and the hall was dim lit because of the late hour. Everything was silent but the beeping and noises of the medical machines. He walked at the end of the hallway to find that there was a nurses station that divided the floor into a fork. A lone nurse at the end smiled and whispered "Can I help you Doctor.? Eddward told her the room number he was looking for and that he just wanted to check on a colleagues patient. "ah yes room 424 this way" the nurse led the way talking in hushed whispers "she hasn't been here long but for some reason she has deteriorated quick, and her poor son, he looks to be about your age, when he isn't working he is here with her." the nurse trailed off " room 424 is the next door up to your left, page me if you need anything sir"

"Thank you" Eddward said. He walks up and peeks into the window of room 424. The room is dim but a small light shines and shows her slender figure "Oh, my" Eddward whispers. He sees an empty chair beside her bed "The son must not be here right now" he thought, abruptly he then decided he would go in and check her chart and signs for Matthew. He would email him the results of his findings.

Eddward slowly and quietly opens the door to find the woman asleep, most likely sedated to keep her pain at bay. He gently takes her chart off the wall and begins to read the past couple medical procedures and medication she's had.

Feeding tube inserted

Chemotherapy port inserted

Chemotherapy mixture E128x treatment given

Eddward flips the page over to reveal the womans personal information when he spots something that stops him mid breath

"Katherine Barr" Eddward says out loud "Kevin" Eddward whispers as he flashes back to the past

" " a inconsolable 15 year old redheaded green eyed boy was in his face "HE DIED EDD" Kevin screamed while breaking every trophy in his room. "WE WERE ANGRY AT EACHOTHER EDD, THE LAST THING I HEARD HIM SAY WAS HIM CALLING ME HIS FAGGOT SON" Kevin screams and lets out a savaged moan while tearing the shelves off his walls. Kevin had decided to tell his dad of our relationship that had been going on for over a year. His dad did not take the situation well and yelled at Kevin and me. Kevin got defensive when his dad rose up toward me. His dad was angry and said things he did not mean. Sneering as he walked away Kevin's father said "So this is what you are now? My faggot son?" Kevin and his father hadn't spoken since the fight and avoided each other at all costs. Three days later, his father was killed at the jawbreaker warehouse. "Kevin" Edd said slowly "Your father never meant those words, he was from a different generation, one that was not open minded, one that was buried in tradition,"

Kevin stopped at look at Eddward

"This is your fault" Kevin said "I was never this way before I met you, you are the reason I lost my friends, you are the reason I lost my team, AND NOW YOU ARE THE REASON I LOST MY DAD!" Kevin screeched "I FUCKING HATE YOU DOUBLE D!" "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" Kevin began to cry sobs "You made me lose everything I ever loved. I wish…I wish I would have never have met you, I regret it all double d, I wish you would just…disappear." Eddward stood motionless. His worst fear realized. When they first got together his teammates disowned him eventually getting him thrown off every team he was on or tried out for. Kevin gave up so much to be with him. Eddward ran out of Kevin's house back to his own. Remembering all the nights the shared together, the days of laughter, and the sweet whispers of love. Eddward started crying there was so much he was giving up too, he had gotten into college early Harvard University for their Pre-Med program. It was the offer of a lifetime and Eddward had already wrote his reply to decline and was planning to mail it first thing in the morning…until..now. Eddward was mad, "How dare he accuse me of such acts, blame me for the decisions of others?" He would try to talk to Kevin again once more and if he still felt this way, Edd decided he would leave with haste, and forget about those green eyes that he had fallen in love with.""


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin was working the evening shift tonight. It had been seven long months since his mom was diagnosed with breast cancer, and a year and half since Kevin had brought her up to New York. He had gotten accepted to Queens College and his mother a certified social worker found a job in the city and decided to move with her son. Since his father had died and after the disappearance of 'him' Kevin had only his mom left. When Kevin had lost his father and the love of his life within the same week it was his mother who had scooped Kevin out of his depression, she took him out of high school, made him get his GED, and then set sail on an expedition to travel different places. Ten years had passed since that time and Kevin was almost 26. When they found out about his mothers cancer he switched to being a part time college student. The bills were piling up and the

rent needed to be paid. He got job as a taxi driver in the city. This made it easier to hurry back to his moms side who had fallen apart within months. The money and benefits were enough to help them stay afloat. Kevin spent all of his time either at school, work or the hospital so utilities were nothing. "Itll be late before I get back to ma" Kevin said outloud talking to no one. He flipped off his taxi light and began to maneuver through the new york traffic to make it back to the hospital, his thoughts drifting to the blue eyed, onyx haired lover he knew long ago.

"Keep her safe for me Calvin" Kevin said as he handed over the keys to his taxi to valet parking. Calvin and Kevin had become friends with Kevin being around the hospital so much and taking smoke breaks together they found out they both had similar interests and it was refreshing to have a friend Kevin knew was trustworthy.

"I always do, don't I, Kev? If you come down for a smoke try to check the ballgame score for me will ya?" Kevin laughed while strolling into the NYU hospital entrance and replied "sure thing but your deadsox aren't gonna pull anything out I can promise you that!"

The elevator ride to the fourth flood cancer wing was smooth. The floor was silent as always and the nurse smiled at him " Good evening I should let you know there is actually someone in the room with your mother right now if you want to wait her- Mr. Barr!" the nurse tried to yell quietly but Kevin was already down the hall

"who the fuck would be here" Kevin thought "We spoke to the doctor yesterday and we have no family" Kevin jerked the door opened and met a shade of wide blue eyes that were so familiar they made hairs stand.

" ' Double D decided to see if Kevin's feelings had changed, He knocked on the door and waited at least two minutes before knocking again. He heard footsteps and the jiggling of the lock, as the door began to open Edd took a deep breath, expecting to be met with emerald green orbs he instead saw grey ones. "Hello Edd" Kevin's mother said in a soft tone. She looked so thin and pale, as if you could throw a stone and shatter her completely. "H-Hello Mrs. Barr, is Kevin around by chance?" Edd rubbed his hands as he spoke, uncertain of if Kevin had told his mother about the argument and her thoughts on the matter. "Im sorry Eddward, Kevin said he doesn't want to see anyone. He…He is going through a lot right now and everything is pil-" Kevins mother was stopped mid sentence by a figure who stood behind her. "Can you not just leave us to mourn right now?" a raspy broken voice boomed. Brilliant green eyes shimmered as the dark figure made its way into the light with a look so vicious it felt like it was cutting right through Edd's body . Kevin gently pulled his mother away from the door and took her place. "Why did you come here? Why wont you just give me some space Double D?". Edd opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. There were a hundred things he wanted to say, but they all failed to flow from his lips. He loved Kevin, and yet he had lost him so quickly. "Kevin," Edd finally croaked "P-Please don't do this" Edd hung his head as he could not handle to peer into the depths of those green eyes any longer. Kevin peered down. How tiny Eddward looked, he looked lost, part of Kevin wanted to reach out and hold him. This was his lover, his friend, the one he gave up everything for. Anger flooded Kevin. 'yeah the one I gave up everything for, everything that made me happy I left because of him. My dad died hating me ashamed of me because of him' Kevin thought, he started shaking. "don't you get it dork? I don't want you anymore." he whispered. Edd looked up teary eyed "No- no I don't believe you". Kevin was consumed with hatred and grief and regret, he grabbed Eddward by the neck of his shirt and held him up threating to punch him . "Just get out of here will ya? And don't come back" Kevin gritted through his teeth as he threw Edd down. Kevin slammed the door but stayed peeking through the window as he watched Eddward pick himself him up through sobs and scurry home. Kevin turns around and sliped down the door with his head in his hands. 'What did I do? What is wrong with me? Hes never going to want to see me again' he thought as he felt hot tears stream down his face. "Kevin" his mom said, she knelt down on the floor beside him "Kevin honey its alright, were going to make this right, its all right you'll get him back I promise this will pass" Kevin's tears turned into heaving sobs as he held onto the only person he had left on this earth.


End file.
